Innocence
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Megatron couldn't help or stop himself. Besides, it was Shockwave's fault to begin with him. TFA slash Megatron/Shockwave


Megatron knew what he was doing wasn't actually the most decent thing in the universe, yet he couldn't help it, no matter how much he respected his most loyal soldier. He honestly couldn't help it and in a sense, it was the purple mech's own fault.

The tyrant just couldn't help but to stare at the younger mech's aft as he moved around the monitors, his hips swaying as he walked. Normally, Megatron wouldn't be paying attention to such things, but Shockwave wasn't doing it on purpose. That was just how he moved around and in all honesty, it was arousing and amusing to watch as the movements came from him.

Shockwave was a proper and sophisticated mech whose hard work and undying loyalty earned him Megatron complete and full respect. Yet, even with that being said, Megatron had to stare at the mech's gorgeous aft due to the fact that the way he moved it wasn't intentional but subconscious.

How could a bot not find that somewhat exciting to the imagination?

Megatron then began to wonder if the intelligent mech had a mate to flaunt with that aft. He had to imagine so. It wasn't as though Shockwave was ugly – he simply didn't have a mouth. In fact, now that the warlord thought about it, Shockwave was quite appealing. Sure, he was socially awkward with this, but he had a nice frame and soft voice that could easily make others want him. Besides, he was moving that aft so sinfully that it had to have been trained to move in such a manner.

He frowned a bit by the thought of another mech touching his loyal follower. For some strange reason, it made him irritated to think that someone else was touching that rather voluptuous form. He wondered what expression Shockwave would make beneath someone. The purple mech may have not had much of a face, but it wasn't hard to tell when his expression changed.

Shockwave finally seemed to notice he was being stared at and he turned to see his leader indeed looking at him, a dark and dangerous twinkle in his optics were locked on his frame. He was rather alarmed by the look.

Had he done something to displease him?

"My Lord?" he said cautiously. "Are you all right?"

His master's optics flickered a bit, locking onto his face. They stared at each for a moment before Megatron nodded. "Shockwave… Come here for a moment."

The mech did as he was ordered and walked over to his throne, standing right in front of him and staring down at him. "Is there a problem, my Liege?"

Megatron said nothing and merely stared at his form, his optics focusing on his waist. It was a rather thin waist and he knew for a fact that he could easily wrap his servo around it. Subconsciously, he stretched out his servo and rested it on his soldier's hip, who stiffened at the contact, his optic widening.

"M-My Lord?" he stammered, but dare not move in fear it might anger the tyrant. Though a violent servo had yet to be raised at him, Shockwave knew Megatron was more than capable of hurting even his most beloved followers.

The servo did not leave his body; if anything, it trailed behind his back.

"Lord Megatron?"

The silver mech looked up at the confused mech and laughed once. "Shockwave, for such a proper and intelligent mech, you do have a very… interesting way of showing off your body."

He blinked. "I beg your pard–AH?"

His question was cut off as the servo dropped down to his aft, groping it roughly and making him cry out in shock and his frame heat up. Megatron smirked at the rather innocent reaction. Maybe he had been wrong about him having a mate.

"My Lord?" he cried, though he still didn't resist and merely squirmed. "What are you doing?"

The tyrant laughed as he pulled Shockwave onto the throne, the purple mech's servos going to each armrest of the seat with one knee-joint resting in between Megatron's legs so he could balance himself and keep his Lord from pulling him any closer. His faceplates heated up as Megatron's servo continued to fondle with his aft, making him let out soft grunts as he fought back his moans.

"Seems that I was mistaken," he chuckled. "I thought the reason why your body moved so scandalously was due to the idea that you had a mate. Yet, your reactions are far too innocent for you to have a mate."

Shockwave blushed and shuddered as he gripped the armrests even tighter.

He laughed again. "So… Tell me something Shockwave. Have you always been so shy about these types of things?" He licked up his neck, which made the purple mech let out a shocked cry.

"M-My Lord, please, I–"

Then he let out a gasp that quickly dissolved into a heavy moan as his glossa trailed up to his left antenna, one of the most sensitive parts of his frame. He trembled and tried to pull away, but couldn't. He merely let his master do as he pleased as he sat there, moaning like some wanton whore. Never had he felt so ashamed, yet so good at the same time. He wanted to stop this but continue it at the same time. It didn't make sense, but Shockwave found all logical and rational thought fleeting, his entire body focusing on the touches and licks Megatron gave him.

Megatron couldn't help but to laugh at Shockwave, who rocked back into his groping servo and arching his back as he aft was fondled and his antenna was licked. His actions and responses to his touch somehow aroused the silver mech. He had never seen such innocent reactions from anyone, not even interfacing partners.

He smirked and released the purple mech, who gave him a confused and almost crestfallen look. Megatron seized his chin and whispered, "How interesting… I never would've guessed mere touches such as this would make you – the ever proper and intelligent Shockwave – to be so hot and bothered by a few simple touches."

Shockwave blushed. "I-I apologize, m-my Lord for such disgraceful be-behavior."

Too perfect for words. Even if Shockwave didn't have a face, he could clearly see the embarrassment that was he felt. He was so innocent, too innocent.

Megatron would definitely have fun ripping it away from his most loyal soldier.


End file.
